Subtle
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: Itachi finds out a few interesting things from his brother's squealing fangirls, but doesn't realize until it's spelled out for him that they were actually giving him not-so-subtle hints about his brother's feelings. Ita/Sasu, one-shot. AU


Hello everyone!! This is my new one-shot, which I do hope that you all like!! I will explain some things, this is AU and Itachi is quite OOC so...those are things you are just going to have to live with, but I guess if you read my stories regularly then you're used to that kind of stuff.

Rating: T

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke

Warnings: Incest, annoying fangirls, OOCness, but if you don't like brotherly love then leave, please and thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...never have, never will...

* * *

**Subtle**

* * *

It wasn't unusual to hear girls chitchatting and gossiping about a certain raven-haired Uchiha Sasuke every day. Most people just ignored the squeals and whatnot that were emitted whenever he was mentioned by name or when someone talked about his gorgeousness. It really wasn't unusual at all.

It was unusual, though, to see that certain Uchiha Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi, walking past the girls and slowing down to listen to what they were saying. It was unusual, but nobody noticed or said anything about it.

"Did you know that I heard from Sasuke-kun himself that he likes girls with long hair?!" squealed a brown-haired girl to her blonde friend excitedly. Those words were the ones that had made Itachi slow down to listen, as he became quite interested when his brother was mentioned in the same sentence with the words "like" and "girl."

"Really?! Wow, I'm totally going to grow my hair out now!! Maybe Sasuke-kun will ask me out then!" The brown-haired girl waved at her friend dismissively, although Itachi wasn't paying much attention to that. "Pssh, he'd ask me out first! My hair is already long!"

And that was when Itachi walked away from the oddness, shaking his head as he walked home to speak with his brother about what he had just heard.

The moment Itachi returned home he saw Sasuke sitting on the couch, looking as bored as could be, and so he walked over. "Little brother, can we talk?" Sasuke turned to look at him before he nodded slowly, not having the slightest clue why his brother looked so serious. Itachi sat down next to him and smiled lightly. "I heard some girls talking about you today," he commented.

Sasuke shrugged. "And?" Itachi tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, uncaringly. "I heard one of them say that they had heard, straight from you, that you like girls with long hair." A snort left Sasuke, making Itachi open his eyes to stare at his brother curiously.

Just a second later Sasuke stood from the couch and began walking away slowly. "I don't know where they would get a stupid idea like that," he said quietly, pausing his movement for a moment to look at Itachi. "The only person that I like long hair on is you," he finished with a small smile before he simply left the room.

And Itachi thought nothing of what his brother had said and only shrugged, wondering if he would hear anything interesting about his brother sometime soon.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The next day Itachi was out again, on his way home from one of the walks that he liked to take every day, when he slowed, hearing his brother's name amongst two girls. "Did you know that I heard from Sasuke-kun himself that he loves girls that are mysterious?!"

This piqued Itachi's interest and he stopped behind the squealing girls to listen to their conversation as he recognized them as the same two girls from yesterday. "Oh, I'm mysterious!" The blonde one shouted after a moment.

Itachi nearly rolled his eyes when he heard that just as the brunette waved a hand at the blonde dismissively, just like the day before. "You so are not! I am though! Maybe he's been talking about me!!" After Itachi heard that he began on his way once again as he lost interest in the conversation. But he was most determined to talk to his brother about what he had heard.

The moment that Itachi arrived home he began looking for his brother. "Sasuke?" He asked and the raven-haired teen popped his head out from the hallway after a few moments. "Yes, Itachi?" Itachi waved him over and Sasuke walked over to him like an obedient puppy. "I heard something else from those girls today," he said, making Sasuke roll his eyes and sigh deeply.

"And you listen to them? Brother, I'm beginning to believe that you'll listen to just about anything," Sasuke commented as he walked off, heading towards his room. Itachi followed right behind him, not yet finished with this conversation. "I only listen when it is about you, little brother." Sasuke shrugged as he walked into his room, Itachi still following him.

"Well, okay, what was it this time?" Sasuke asked, uninterestedly as he sat down on his bed. Itachi shut the door and leaned against it. "I heard one of them say that they heard, straight from you, that you love mysterious girls," it was obvious by Itachi's tone that he wanted to know if what he heard was true or false. Sasuke gave his brother a look of disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" Itachi stared at Sasuke emotionlessly as he waited on a real answer.

"Of course I don't, gosh. You're getting all worked up over nothing. I love that you are mysterious, but that's about it; nothing to do with any girls there, I don't think," Sasuke said waving at his brother to leave his room already.

And Itachi nodded and left, satisfied that he had gotten his answer while he thought nothing of his brother loving that he was mysterious.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was another day and another walk for Uchiha Itachi. Along the same route as always, as he secretly hoped that he would hear something else about his brother, but at the same time he was starting to get tired of the constantly squealing girls.

The moment that he thought that he heard the familiar squealing of the two girls from the two previous days. "Did you know that I heard from Sasuke-kun himself that he likes it when girls get jealous?!" Itachi stopped dead in his tracks and raised his eyebrows in complete curiosity. Now wasn't that an odd thing for Sasuke to like? Who actually likes someone else getting jealous?

After a few moments Itachi shrugged and walked away before he could listen to the blonde and brunette argue over who Sasuke was going to ask out, as he knew that he needed to speak with Sasuke about this right away.

The moment that Itachi opened the door he saw Sasuke just a few feet away, waiting for him. "So what is it today?" He asked without missing a beat, catching Itachi off guard. He stood there silent for a few minutes before he finally shook his head and answered. "...You like it when girls get jealous." Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Again those girls just get everything wrong. They just like to twist things, don't they?" Sasuke said, more to himself, confusing Itachi. "What are you talking about, Sasuke?" The younger shook his head and waved his hand. "I suppose you'll find out tomorrow," he said before he walked off, leaving Itachi even more confused, even though he was such a genius.

The moment that Sasuke disappeared from view his head popped back out from around the corner. "Oh, and I only like it when you get jealous," he informed Itachi, who nodded absently as Sasuke walked off without another word.

And in his confusion Itachi thought nothing of his brother's words as he wondered just what wonderful little tidbit of information tomorrow would bring him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Did you know that I heard from Sasuke-kun himself that he's in love with a special girl?!!" Itachi truthfully hadn't really been paying all that much attention to the words that came out of the brunette girl's mouth. That was until he heard the words "in love" and "special girl." His eyebrows raised in interest and slight shock as he listened to the two girls squeal excitedly.

"Oh, what if it's me?!! That would be super awesome!! Oooh, I love Sasuke-kun so much," the blonde sighed dreamily as she spoke and Itachi rolled his eyes as he stood behind the two, going quite unnoticed as he always had. The brunette glared at her friend. "Uh, there's no way that it could be you! I have long hair, I'm myserious and I'm the jealous type, so it's obviously me!" The brunette boasted as she discouraged her friend like she did every day.

"_And_ I love him more than you ever could!!" The blonde's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock as her friend crossed a line. "No way!!!" She shrieked loudly, hurting Itachi's ears, as she nearly launched herself at the brunette.

Itachi quickly walked away from the fight that had begun, hoping that nobody had noticed that he had been standing there. He also hoped that the ringing in his ears would go away before he got home to talk with Sasuke.

When Itachi returned home he found his brother sitting at the table drinking some water while he read a book. Sasuke looked up at him and smiled, closing the book after a few moments then waving him over as he set it on the table. "How are you today, Itachi?" Sasuke asked, beginning a nice, civil conversation between them, which they had quite often.

Itachi had absolutely no interest in this conversation though as he just wanted to know who the hell his brother was supposedly in love with. He had to know that way he could go to the girl and do something about her to get her out of Sasuke's life. "I heard something today, Sasuke. Something that concerns me very much," Itachi said after he sat down next to Sasuke. The younger nodded slightly, letting Itachi know that he could go on.

"I heard those girls talking again, and one of them said that they heard, straight from you, that you are in love with a special girl. Now who is she and why am I learning about this through random women off the street?" Sasuke smiled, loving how overprotective Itachi was being before he just shrugged nonchalantly. "I told you, those girls never get anything right," was all he said, angering Itachi slightly since he had not gotten the answers he wanted.

"Sasuke, answer my questions," Itachi demanded, making Sasuke smirk as he felt like moving to sit on his brother's lap so that he could be closer to the overprotective, possessive and jealous man. "You know, Itachi," Sasuke began, totally ignoring Itachi's hard gaze as he crossed his legs. "I really like that you are so possessive of me," he told the man, but Itachi thought nothing of the comment as he just focused on getting the answers that he wanted from his brother.

"Sasuke, you still have not answered me," his voice was soft and calm but Sasuke knew that he was now being ordered to give Itachi answers by the tone in the elder's voice. So he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never any fun, are you?" Sasuke asked with a smile. When Itachi did not smile back Sasuke sighed once again.

"Okay, okay. They did hear it from me, all right?" Itachi was nearly stunned speechless by what his brother had told him. "What...?" He asked, feeling idiotic for asking something so incredibly stupid. "They heard it from me, when I was talking to Naruto, but really I didn't say it was a girl. I just said that it was someone special," Sasuke told him slowly, trying to relieve some of his shock. Itachi nodded slowly, trying to understand everything that he was being told.

"Then who...? And again, why am I only finding out about this through random women on the street?"

Sasuke rested his elbow on the table before he rested his chin in his palm, looking at Itachi. "Really, you would think that they could get a simple thing right... They were standing right behind Naruto and I every day this week when we spoke... I suppose you just can't count on girls to get the message across correctly..." Itachi was getting confused once again by his brother's words. "What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

A smile played across Sasuke's lips as he looked his brother over for a moment. "And really, I would think that I wouldn't have to do all this... You're supposed to be the genius, brother," Sasuke said, hoping that his brother might finally catch on, but Itachi didn't and Sasuke could see that his brother wasn't understanding his meaning at all.

Sasuke supposed that while his brother had great talent in many things...taking a subtle hint was not one of them. Or maybe his hints had not been that subtle because, really, getting his own squealing fangirls to say things about his brother that he loved so much whenever the man was on his way home...was just kind of obvious, at least it was to Sasuke, which was why he had done it. And he had thought that his brother would understand.

_I suppose it's time for Plan B,_ he thought to himself. "Well, Itachi, you are not really finding any of this out from those girls on the street because I have had to tell you myself because they twisted my words," he told his brother, answering one of Itachi's questions easily. Itachi just looked at Sasuke, his confusion lifting slightly as he remembered everything that his brother had told him over the past few days.

After a few moments Sasuke stood up just to straddle Itachi's lap a second later. "And, really, brother, if I have to spell it out for you... It's just no fun," Sasuke said softly before kissing the man on the lips gently, surprising Itachi greatly.

It was the moment that their lips touched that Itachi realized just what his brother had been hinting at for the past three days, and even though he was shocked that his brother had admitted all those thing, he kissed the boy back.

**XxXxXxXxX**

It was nearly a week after Sasuke finally admitted, not so subtly, to his brother how he felt that the two were on their way home, having just finished taking one of Itachi's famous little walks around the village. In the week that had passed Itachi hadn't heard a word from the two girls, nor had he seen either of them. And he was happy that he hadn't heard them squealing about Sasuke.

But as they walked he heard the squeal of a familiar voice and he thought for a moment that a fangirl had spotted Sasuke and was going to start chasing after him. Itachi looked around and found the blonde girl talking rapidly to a pink-haired girl, and Itachi found it a nice change, as he hadn't liked that brunette at all.

The closer that he and Sasuke got to the two the louder their conversation got, and once they were behind the two girls Itachi made them stop walking so that he could listen. "Did you know that Sasuke-kun is in love with a special girl?!!" The blonde squealed excitedly, making Itachi look back at Sasuke, who smiled.

The pink-haired girl, who Itachi now recognized a bit from seeing her at their home asking Sasuke out every week or so, giggled excitedly as she flipped her long hair. "Well I really hope that it's me!! I mean, I've got the long hair, and I heard that he loves that!!" The blonde rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, it can't be you! It's got to be me!!"

Itachi watched the girls in amazement for a moment before he looked back at Sasuke. "You know, you're going to have tons of girls fighting to the death over you one of these days," Itachi whispered quietly so that the two girls wouldn't notice that they were standing right behind them. Sasuke just shrugged, not really caring that he had so many girls fighting over him day and night. Itachi shook his head before he let go of Sasuke's hand and took a step closer to the girls.

"Excuse me," he said politely, making the girls stop their arguing to look at him. Their eyes nearly turned to hearts when they realized just who had interrupted them. "Oh!! Itachi-kun! What can we do for you?!" They asked in unison and Itachi almost rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you something," he started, pausing on purpose to get them excited.

After a moment he smirked and leaned down in between them just a little bit. "Did you know that Sasuke's mine?" he whispered, making their jaws nearly drop to the ground. A second later he turned around and grabbed the smiling Sasuke's outstretched hand before they walked off together, leaving the girls with something else to gossip about.

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: And that's about that... I do hope you liked it. There is a kinda...sequelish thing that I'm going to be putting up soonish. So it'll be called _Did you know, Itachi-nii?_ and it'll be just as AU and weird as this one, but some people might like it. I dunno. I do hope I hear from some of you and you tell me what you think! Thank you!

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
